Whispers in the Streets
by Dakyloquacious
Summary: Of a city and its untold stories. A series of oneshots and ficlets; currently incorporated with the 100 Themes Challenge.
1. Why Don't I Read It?

**Why Don't I Read It?**

**A/N**: Hiyo!!!!! I got this idea for some drabbles for CyberSix, and then I started to get more, so I thought I may as well do this. I need to write more CyberSix fanfiction, I need to. Now, about these drabbles, they don't really have a specific category. Some are meant to be serious, some are meant to be funny, and some are just _there_. Also, I'll add a drabble when I think of one and write it out. So yeah…Anyone reading this should know that there is no real plot, as is the way drabbles are, so you don't really have to look too forward to updates. If you actually like it, which you probably won't, as it was written by me. And yes, they are going to be very short. Yeah…ON WE GO!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to CyberSix. I wish I did…*Sigh* If I did, Von Reichter would have died an even more gruesome death. And his nose would have a life of it's own.

**Time**: Kind of 'DataSeven and Julian', with Adrian and Lucas finally finding the bookstore.

"Finally," Lucas moaned in relief as they entered the small, rather cluttered store. "I thought we'd have to wander those streets _forever_."

"Least you'd actually get some excersize," Adrian quipped kindly as he worked his way through the shelves, Lucas trailing behind him.

"Hey, I'm in very good shape! I'm still in my prime!"

Adrian chuckled softly as he selected a book off of the shelf labelled 'Classic Literature'. He opened the pages and skimmed through it.

"All you ever read are the classics," Lucas complained, peering over his friend's shoulder. It was amazing how large the blond man was compared to the meek, ebony haired Lit teacher.

"One, I am a literature teacher. Two, there's a reason that they're classics, Lucas."

"Still, you should look at all the other types," Lucas insisted, steering the man away from his favorite shelf. "What about fantasy? Or action/adventure, or maybe…Hey, what about science fiction? I've never seen you read sci-fi!"

Adrian looked at the shelf silently, adjusting his glasses. "Sorry, science fiction isn't really my type."

"Why not?" Lucas asked as he himself picked up one of the books.

_Because I already live in one_, he thought grimly. _I don't need more than that._


	2. Not A Good Idea

**Not A Good Idea**

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own CyberSix. I will try to, though, I can't promise.

**Time**: When shooting 'Lori Is Missing'

CyberSix looked up from her script and at the Script Writer in fear. "You aren't serious. This is not a good idea. This is a very bad idea."

"Why? I think it adds even more danger to the scene," the Script Writer retorted.

Everyone shook their heads sadly, except for José, who was grinning excitedly.

"This is going to end badly," DataSeven sighed. "Can I quit? Or at least sit this episode out?"

"No," the Director snapped. "You signed a contract. And stop talking, you have to get into character."

DataSeven grumbled a bit, but complied.

"You're gonna regret this," Lucas warned them.

José growled threateningly at the man who was at least four times his size. "Shut up and let the man have his creative freedom!"

"You still end up losing in the end," CyberSix said.

"So? At least I get to drive around a giant drill!"

Julian looked rather wistful. "Couldn't I get to drive the giant drill too?"

"No," José shouted, unwilling to share it with anyone. "It's _my_ drill! You can't drive it, only _I_ can!"

"Besides," the Script Writer pointed out, "You aren't even in this episode."

"But what about my fans?"

"Enough!" the Director commanded. "Let's just get on with the scene, alright?! The script is what the script is! Now get to your places!"

Everyone did as they were told, moaning, except for José. He skipped happily towards his drill.

"Okay, and…ACTION!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

The Director stared in horror at the chaos that was caused. Sure, chaos was _supposed_ to happen, that was why they got a good budget, to pay for a

new set. But the budget wouldn't be able to cover this.

Every wall had fallen down, the pillars were close to crumbling, and there was much more fire than there was meant to be. Plus, there was some

random angry mob. Not to mention that, somehow, José's drill had been equipped with a Nascar setting.

"Who installed the Nascar setting?" the Director asked weakly, as he watched his actors run for their lives.

A new guy, stupidly proud and naïve, raised his hand. "It was my idea, sir! Don't you think it's a nice touch?"

José's maniacal laughter rang loud and clear from the thick walls of his precious drill as he zoomed around, destroying everything that came in his way. Finally, he slammed through all the pillars at once (somehow), and the bank above came crashing down, people and valuables alike.

José's laughter turned into squeals of delight as the contents of the bank spilled around him. "MONEY! PRECIOUS MONEY!"

Suddenly, large mechanical hands rose from the back of the drill, and began to scoop up the valuables.

"…Did you also install the mechanical hands?"

"Yep!" The newbie puffed out his chest. "Another nice touch, I'd say!"

"You're fired."

"What did I say?" CyberSix sighed, coming up behind him as a very angry, powerful looking man stormed up to them, heavily dishevelled from his fall. "Not a good idea."

"Who is responsible for this?!" the man roared as he stomped up towards them. "I give you permission to build a giant hole under my bank and allow you to shoot your little show here, and _this_ is what happens?!"

"You gave people permission to build a giant hole under a _bank_?" Lori asked incredulously. "Dude, that's stupid!"

The man glared at her, then turned back to them. "Who is the director of this?! I'm gonna sue him for everything he's got!"

The Director pointed at the surprised new guy. As the banker turned on him furiously, the Director ran for it, intending to hide for as long as it took.

The Assistant Director sighed as the bank manager dragged away the protesting new guy. "Okay, first fix the set, and find the Director…This is gonna put us behind schedule…Now what to do about the angry mob…"


	3. What They Wanted

What They All Wanted

**A/N**: First off, if anyone is reading this (Which there probably isn't), I need idea's. Like, just give me a theme or a word or something to write about like…Cheese. I could have a cheese-based drabble…Which would be weird, but cool… Or if you want something serious like…Um…I don't know, but just something for me to base off of. Or, if you want a drabble on a specific character or event and you are too lazy to do it yourself, I could try. It's just that I'm bad at idea's, and I want to be nice and give the readers some input. If there are readers. Also, if anyone knows the lyrics to 'Just Can't Wait To Be King' from the Lion King, maybe you could somehow send them to me, cause I got this idea…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CyberSix, not at all, nope.

**Time**: Right after that last drabble-thing I had.

"But I _want_ it!" José whined, still following the Director around. "I like my giant drill!"

"No," the Director said severely, picking up his pace in an attempt to lose the clone. How had the Assistant Director talked him into coming out of hiding?

_~Flashback~_

"_Mr Director, I'll bake you a plate of chocolate chip cookies if you come back," the Assistant Director offered, standing on a Hawaiin beach where the Director was sipping on some fancy Hawiian drink._

"…_Throw in some milk and you got a deal."_

_~Flashback~_

…What? They were _good_ cookies. And no cookie is ever complete without milk.

"After what you did with the drill in the last drabble, we will never trust you with it _again_."

"This isn't _fair_! You won't let me have my drill, you never let us have _anything_ we want…"

"Tell me about it," Julian grumbled, joining the two of them. "He wouldn't let me get a new hat. This one has _lice_ in it!" The Director and José scooted a bit away from the red headed orphan.

"He wouldn't give _me_ any speaking parts," DataSeven complained, as he happened to be right there. As were other random peoples, for no reason. "I don't see why I can't have any; I have an incredibly sexy voice. We would have a lot more fans if I were allowed to talk."

"Panthers don't normally talk," the Director pointed out, wishing he had just stayed in Hawaii. Now that he thought about it, he could have just bought some cookies and milk at any store…

"So what if panthers don't normally talk?! You also don't normally see some chick fighting big green dudes in stillettos!"

"He has a point there," CyberSix said wisely. "I wanted some nice, comfy runners. I don't see why I have to fight in heels…"

At this, all males blushed slightly.

"I wanted something done about my teeth," Yashimoto sighed, poking his beavers teeth sadly.

"And I wanted a jet pack!" Ikiko piped up happily. "With lasers!" José and Julian looked thoughtful at this idea.

"I wanted a pony!"

Everyone stared at Lucas. CyberSix sighed and shook her head. "Lucas, no. You'd break the poor pony's back."

"That only happened once!"

"I want an actual make up artist!" Lori said, glaring at the one she had now. "I don't want it done by a _clown_ anymore!"

"But the clown is cheap!" the Director protested, as the clown threw down his silly hat in indignation and stomped away. "No! Come back, clown!"

"I want a smaller nose," Von Reichter said, glaring at the offending beak-like thing angrily. "I look like a vulture!"

"But vultures are scary looking," the Director told him. "And so are evil scientists. You want to look scary, don't you?"

Von Reichter pondered over this. "Well…"

After a few minutes of this, everyone was clamouring around the Director, remembering past things that they had wanted from him that he never gave, and stuff that they wanted from him now.

"Hey! You know what we should all want?!"

Everyone turned to José, who had clambered on top of some random Fixed Idea in an attempt to look impressive.

"What?" DataSeven asked tiredly.

"A larger salary!"

The Director paled as everyone turned slowly towards him, obviously taking José's words to heart. Why didn't he think about just buying cookies at a store? Why?


	4. More Than Mud

More Than Mud

**A/N**: Okay, I just HAD to do something for poor Terra! I love Terra, but…he had to _die_. This is more a oneshot that a drabble, so I decided I'm also including oneshots in this. Not that there's much difference…But oh well. This is dedicated to everyone's favorite mud ball…Who I decided should be able to at least think in full sentences so that it's easier for me. YAY!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to CyberSix; those are for people greater than I. And also crueler. I mean, leaving it at a cliffhanger like that, and then not making a second season?! That's just…despicable.

**Time**: 'Terra', when Terra decides to sacrifice himself to douse the fire. Now, it's been a while since I watched that episode, so I might get some stuff wrong…

As that single tear falls onto me, everything becomes so much clearer. I notice the flames that jump around us greedily, her exhaustion, and realize that we're going to die.

All of her memories, her feelings, flow into me. I see flickers of her past; a great many of young children playing together, a cliffside and a red flower, terrified screams from behind as she ran as far as she could, a kindly old man offering her a bottle of sustenance, tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran again, from a little cottage that had been her home for the last two years.

A totalled car, with it's young family dead inside. A gleaming hallway of a hospital, and the rest of her life that followed after that.

And more recently, a little red headed orphan thanking her. A sleek, terrifying black panther, nuzzling her comfortingly. A large blonde man, the same man from the movie theater, putting his hand on her shoulder as she tried to fight the pain in her arm. With all of those people, comes the same feeling.

Love.

I can't just let her die. Not after experiencing all of that, not after what she's done for me. And I realize what I have to do.

Acting as a subsitute for water, I spread myself over the flames. They go out instantly, and I know it can work. I know that I can save her, and all that she's worked so hard to become.

She yells at me, trying to get me to stop. Saying there has to be another way. Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. But there isn't enough time to think of one.

Doesn't she realize? Can't she see why I'm doing this for her? Because of love. Her love, her love for everything and everyone, even a monster like me. Love that she shouldn't feel, that she wasn't created feel. But she feels anyway.

Just like me, just like so many other nameless creations, she was created for destruction. She was created to be a soldier, a monster. But she defied all that, became so much more. She became…_human_.

If she can be more than what she was meant to be, can't I? Can't _I_ be more than what I was meant to be? Can't I also be human? Yes, I can.

Like a fountain, I fall upon the fire, and it disappears with a hiss.

I can see, down on the ground, acting like the child he is, the boy. The boy who would easily see me die in order to destroy her, would go to any lengths to please his Father. Another creation, just another. Can't he also be more? Couldn't everyone be more than what they are meant to be?

With the last of my strength, I reach towards him, with the hope that I could project into him everything that I have learned from her, every feeling, every thought, and hope that even he could learn to be more. But he cringes and crawls away, raising an arm to defend himself, thinking that I will hurt him, try to get revenge for what he did.

I couldn't help him like she helped me. I couldn't help any others, like she had. But at least I learned that I am more.

More than destruction, more than a monster, more than a servant. Yes, more than mud…

**A/N**: Just for the record, I actually _tried_ with that. I tried very hard to make it serious, sad and meaningful. I'm pretty proud of myself. I decided to put it into present tense, because I thought it would fit more. Hope you liked it…I seriously thought that Terra needed some sort of tribute.


	5. Ring Around The Rosie

**Ring Around The Rosie**

**A/N:** Yes! I finally thought up a new drabble! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA not that anyone cares. Feh. But anywho…I was thinking back to the good old little kid days and how great it was to be little…and I remembered some old nursery rhymes…and then remembered _Ring Around The Rosie_…and for some reason I thought about mini-Cybers…and for some reason I got this idea…I'm just praying it makes sense. OKAY!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to CyberSix. How sad, so very sad…

Time: Before series, really…when all the Cybers were still alive…but not for long…heh heh…

_Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies…_

He hadn't given any reason for separating them into different groups and putting them in these strange metal chambers, just told them that it was a surprise. They were young…young children always liked surprises.

It had taken a few hours to get all of them rounded up, all five thousand of them, but with the help of various servants Von Reichter had managed it, and they were all divided into groups of fifty and placed in the mysterious rooms.

One glanced around the room, absentmindedly counting the heads of his many brothers and sisters with a fond eye. They were all chatting with each other happily, the more active of them sometimes getting into mock fights and shoving each other playfully. You wouldn't have guessed that they were anything more than a rather large group of happy-go-lucky children.

One didn't engage in any conversation. He was the eldest out of the Cybers, the first in the line of five thousand, the most mature for being only nine. He thought of himself more as the caretaker of them all, responsible for keeping them in line.

He frowned, sharp eyes quickly counting over them again. As far as he knew, their Father had Cybers One to Fifty contained in this chamber. With TwentyNine now gone, there should be forty-nine bodies here.

Then why did he keep counting forty-eight?

"Hey, Seven," he murmured, elbowing his brother beside him. "Do you know who's missing?"

Seven blinked in surprise. "You mean besides TwentyNine?"

"Yeah…"

He shrugged, brushing away a strand of ebony-black hair. "I dunno…wait…now that you mention it, I haven't seen Six for awhile…maybe she's off hiding somewhere. You know what's she's been like since TwentyNine…well…she blames it all on herself."

One frowned, trying to hide his worry. "Oh…Father might be rather furious with her, skipping out on this…"

"Probably…hey, what do you think is going on anyways?"

"Well…" He looked around the room again, taking in more than his kin this time. All that he could really tell was that the room was large and square…with quite a few vents lined around the room…

_Hush now, hush now…_

The memories of hours spent reading books and simply researching the most random of stuff came to him, particularly some newspaper articles about the Second World War that he had collected. He had been interested in knowing more of what their creator had been a part of, and most of the things he had discovered had disgusted him.

Particularly with some of the ways that they had killed the Jews.

"Hey, One." Seven poked his shoulder playfully. "What're you thinking?"

"Gas chambers."

Those two soft words that he had uttered somehow made their way to everyone's ears, without any care for the previous noise it had to force it's way through. They all fell silent as they absorbed their meaning, comprehension dawning on their faces. They should have realized that this would happen eventually…

_We all fall down_

Someone started coughing.

**A/N**: There. Finally did it…hope it actually made sense…prolly didn't…feh.

Aw, thankies Goddess! ^.^ Nice to finally see a review…I did really like my Terra drabble. *huggles* I hoped that the last line would be of some sort of…importance. YAY!!!!!!


	6. Will To Live, Acceptance Of Death

**The Will To Live, The Acceptance of Death**

**A/N**: …Okay, I'm getting slightly obsessed with serious ideas. I do have humour ideas…but I have more the need to write the serious ones…yeah…anywho…this is just kinda a strange mixture of how she partly accepts the fact that she has to sacrifice herself to keep Meridiana safe, and partly how she feels as though she has to keep living, for herself and others. So yeah…see if it makes sense…

**Disclaimer**: I own no rights to CyberSix. That sucks. T.T

**Time**: During _The Final Confrontation_, when CyberSix and DataSeven are trying to escape the lab when it's about to blow up…that was so freaking intense…I loved it. ^.^

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

She should have had a million thoughts running through her head at once. She should have been thinking nothing but escape. But a few scrambled thoughts surfaced to the top of her mind, thoughts that kept the adrenaline rushing through her veins and put one foot in front of the other.

Lori. Enrique. Yashimoto. Ikiko.

Friendships. Friendships that had helped her make this decision, the memory of their kindness (less so in Lori's case) convincing her that she had to come here and stop her creator from fulfilling his mad dream, even if it meant never going back.

She could only hope that the bomb was far away enough from Meridiana by now…it wouldn't matter if she managed to live now, there would be no sustenance left for her on the other side…was José still alive, would he hurt them? She had to be there to stop him if he tried to…but she wouldn't be able to…

_Terra. Grizelda_

They had forfeited their lives for her. Let themselves die, so that she could continue on…why had they did that? Just because she showed a little bit of compassion to them?

It didn't matter. They were dead, and she was going to be too, dead for the same reason as them. Sacrifice. She couldn't let it end…no, she had to keep living for them…she had to run as fast as she could, faster than she ever had before, fly along this endless hallway, and live for them…if she couldn't, then she could only hope that others would…that her death would be enough…

_Julian._

In another universe, perhaps she could have adopted him as her son, that mischievous orphan, taken him off the cruel streets and into a warm home. She'd always wanted a family, a husband and children, a normal life…but it was impossible…always would be…

Would he stay on the right track? Would he be able to stay out of the harsh life of crime he had nearly been trapped in? She hoped so…she hoped that she had been able to do enough for him, teach him enough…he still had Enrique and Yashimoto, though, they would watch over him…

_DataSeven. TwentyNine._

She could see the gleam of his black fur out of the corner of her eye in the flashing red light, hear him breathing hard above the whistles of steam, the grating wails of the alarm, the cold female voice that calmly counted down the seconds they had left. All that was lost to her, numb to her senses…the only thing that really made sense right now was that her brother was beside her…

Every fiber of her being screamed at him, demanding that he run faster, she knew he could, he could save himself…but even if she really _did_ yell at him, it wouldn't matter. They had been separated for too long, and now they were finally together again, forever. Forever couldn't end. Not with one of them dead again. He'd never leave…

And to be honest, she didn't want him to. A small part of her, selfish and lacking, needed him at her side. Was it so wrong to want her brother by her side when the end finally came? Yes it was, when it was his life at risk too. But it wouldn't work that way. They needed each right now. Needed each other more than ever before as they raced for their lives…

…_Lucas…_

The last name forced itself to be remembered against her will, now of all times. She could still taste his lips on hers, feel the salty tears running down her face, the touch of his hands around her, silently begging her to stay with him, letting her know the truth finally, without a word being said. He was selfish too, just like she was.

She had wanted to stay with him, crawl up against his side like a lost child and let the real world disappear, the only thing that mattered was the strong, needy love they had. Forget everything but him, forget that the city she had come to love was about to be destroyed, that they could have very well have ended up dying anyways. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, to push him away and leave without one last look at him. Harder than coldly deciding her own death.

Bittersweet, it was. That the when the time came that he finally showed her that he really did love her was when she had to leave, possibly never return, die for him and all the others. Sad, that there had been no time for words, an exchanging of _I love you_'s that would have finalized it all. Perhaps it was better this way…he could move on…she had to hope that he would…

She loved him…she loved all of them…she would die for them…

…But she couldn't go without a fight…

…She had to reach that door…

**A/N**: Well…whatcha think? I tried hard for this too…just kinda pour CyberSix's soul into this…I hope that I covered all the important stuff…I hope that it actually made sense…I think it was kinda scrambled…


	7. In Lieu Of The Holidays

**In Lieu Of The Holidays…**

**A/N**: Ooh, thankies for your review, Myev! ^.^ It made me happy…especially since I've been given a challenge…no fear, I _will_ get to it. I have my idea…but, in honor of Easter, I figured I may as well…and I'm in the mood to write some attempted humour…one after this, I _swear!_

And thanks to you too, M.6. I kinda wrote this before your review…but I suppose that it's still what you wanted…Von Reichter being weird, it is…yes…it was actually quite fun to write…

So yeah…I feel the need to _attempt_ to be funny…sooooooooo…allow me to write this. If you wish, you can just ignore it, seeing as it shall suck…very much…prepare yourself for the OOCness you are about to behold…

**Disclaimer**: Yeah…do you really think that _I_ would own CyberSix? I don't even really own the computer I'm writing this on…it used to be the family computer, but everyone stopped using it, and…well…I still lurve it…oh yes, and I don't own any Easter-y stuff either. Just to let you know.

**Time**: Uh…well, before the last episode…and actually in the series…but otherwise, it doesn't matter. Bah…

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

It was his greatest and strongest, most gruesome and vile, most indestructible creature yet. This was something that would be _sure_ to destroy the pesky Cyber and Data for once and for all. In fact, it was good enough for Von Reichter to unleash his most evil laugh yet.

He was still laughing when the doors _whooshed_ open, allowing passage to his visitor. "MWAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHA! HOO HOO HOO, HEE HEE HEE HEE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA, AHA AHA FWEEHEEHEE! FUFUFUFUFUFUFU, KUKUKUKUKUKU…kuku…ku…heh…ah, José. Pleasure that you could come for _the great unveiling!_"

The clone blinked, disturbed. He really wished that he hadn't been around to witness that bout of maniacal…what was it, was the man trying to imitate tortured animals or something? "Eh…what was it that you wished for me to see, Father?" He had much better things to do than put up with his Father's antics, lately crazier and crazier each time. He must be going senile…

"I have created a new creation, José!"

_…No duh, what else are you going to create?_

"This is a sure thing, José, for there is no way that CyberSix and DataSeven could defeat it!"

"…I believe that that has been said that many times before…"

"Ah ah ah!" Von Reichter wagged his finger, winking. He shouldn't wink. Winking doesn't work on him… "Allow me to explain! All of my other creations, they were…formidable, granted, absolutely terrifying. Yet, they keep failing. Now, why is that? Perhaps CyberSix is more motivated to defeat them, because they are _obviously_ a threat!"

José nodded slowly, as though he was following what his father was saying, hiding the fact that he was really trying to remember a very useful cheat code…

"But what if CyberSix _had_ no motivation to beat my creatures?! What if she saw no obvious threat?!"

_Stop yelling, man! My ears are starting to bleed!_

"And that is why I created…THIS!" Von Reichter whipped around, gesturing at a shape covered by a sheet, about the size of a German Shepherd. With a manic grin, he yanked the covering off, revealing his new creation in a whirl of white fabric…a massive…sharp-toothed…big-eyed…

Pink bunny.

José stared at the rabbit, dumbfounded, twitching and at a loss for words as Von Reichter continued his speech, patting the bunny on it's fluffy pink head fondly. It twitched its nose happily, blinking eyes so freaking huge and shiny that José could clearly see himself reflected in them.

"Yes! A _bunny rabbit!_ CyberSix would _never_ be able to destroy it, who could?! What she doesn't know, though, is that this rabbit has some…ah, special _pow_…"

Von Reichter didn't have a chance to finish his gloating; José had finally reacted.

"_YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!_ _EASTER BUNNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_"

The mad scientist was forced to jump back in alarm as José lunged at the rabbit, hands claw-like and mouth foaming…as though he had rabies…huh. The bunny was knocked to the ground, squealing in fright and pain as the little clone continued to attack it.

"WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE?! I DIDN'T GET ANYTHING LAST YEAR! _ANYTHING!_ NOT AN EGG, OR A CHOCOLATE, OR EVEN A LOUSY _MINT!_ HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME! _HOW DARE YOOOOOOUUUUU!_ _REVEEEEEENGE!_"

Von Reichter flinched as a torn-off ear went flying across the room, weeping inside. Great…his greatest and strongest, most gruesome and vile, most indestructible creature yet hadn't even made it out of the lab…

**A/N**: …Yep. That's a little bit of Easter spirit from moi. Hope you likey! ^.^ It freaking sucked, but…yeah…it has a lot of spirit…kinda…yep! Next up should be Myev's request…unless I run into trouble…which hopefully I won't…okie…

HAVE A HAPPY AND SAFE EASTER! REMEMBER TO SURRENDER ALL YOUR CHOCOLATE TO ME, LEST I SEND THE MUTANT CHINCHILLAS TO RAID YOUR BASKETS!!!!!!


	8. Class Discussions

**Class Discussions**

**A/N**: Aha, Myev, I wrote it! I WROTE IT! Perhaps not in the way you…_expected_…but, I WROTE IT! So, here you go.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own CyberSix. My plan to do so hit some…road bumps, or whatever the term is. Mostly because…I don't have the _money_ to own it…nor do I know how I would actually get it…unless I held those dearest to the people who _do_ own it hostage…yeah…nor do I own Frankenstein.

**Time**: Before series, when 'Adrian' was still in high school.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

It happened as their teacher handed out the novels, started introducing it in his nasally voice, shocking everyone who happened to see it. Because within moments, Adrian's face was drained of all colour.

He'd always been such a _weird_ boy. So quiet and secluded, meek, serious, so…_sad_. No one really knew that much about him anymore. Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. Everyone had heard about how he had lost his parents in the crash that had cost him his memories and the life he had once knew.

He almost never interacted with anyone else, not if he could help it. Never went to any parties, any dates, never hung out with any friends. Not that he had any left; when he had been discharged from the hospital, he had pushed away his old buds, the relatives he had left. It had been five years since then, though. Billy thought that perhaps he should have recovered psychologically by now; he'd certainly been quick to heal physically. Did something like that really leave a scar on you heart that lasted for years and years? Apparently so.

But it didn't really matter, at least not anymore. Billy had grown since their pre-teen years, gotten himself a new group of friends to hang with. It would have happened anyways, what with all the sudden personality switch his old friend had made. Billy himself was still just a regular boy, immature and friendly, perhaps overly so.

There was one change that never ceased to shock him since the accident; Adrian's sudden love of books. With the exception of one certain novel…

"So…"

Billy flipped through the pages with thick, clumsy fingers, the flapping sounds barely reaching his ears. He dared to take a peek at the other boy's face, then hurriedly glanced away. That face, it was paler than usual, pursed lips shaking and dark eyes gazing emptily in the distance. His book lay untouched on the desk. Billy desperately wracked his mind for something intelligent to say.

"So…Frankenstein, huh? Pretty intense book, right? Betcha read it a billion times before…"

"No."

Billy blinked, faltering. He desperately looked over his shoulder, where Tim was sitting with Stella. Lucky jerk; typical that Billy would be paired up with the weirdo while Tim flirts with the hottie.

Tim glanced up, smug as Stella giggled in response to something he had said, catching Billy's eye. It was clear to Tim that from the frantic expression on his best friend's face that things already weren't going well. He shrugged helplessly, mouthing, '_Sorry, man_'.

Apprehensively, Billy turned back around; Adrian hadn't reacted at all. He took a deep breath. _Well, may as well get this over with quick as possible._ "Er…no? Really?"

"It never really seemed like my kind of book," the black-haired boy replied tersely. "Reading about a _monster_ that shouldn't exist anywhere in society, _couldn't_ exist anywhere in society…something created for evil purposes, trying to live a normal life when it clearly just can't happen…"

"Evil purposes?" Billy hurriedly opened the book and rifled through the pages, scanning the tiny printed words. Anything to stop himself from wondering over the distant, stormy look in Adrian's eyes. "I thought that the Frankenstein was just _bored_…er, I mean, he wanted to create life…what's so evil about that?"

Adrian didn't answer him. Billy couldn't help but stare at him, perplexed; he hadn't noticed it before, but Adrian was awfully…_pretty_…

…Wow…Billy just totally weirded himself out…

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

"Mr Seidelman's really out of it today, isn't he?" Skull, dullest of Lori's little gang, whispered as said teacher paced the front of the classroom, snapping out dialogue in a hurried monotone. The redhead instantly shushed him with a steely glare.

"Everyone has their off days," Lori hissed as she turned her attention back up to who she believed to be the love of her life. She hated to admit it, though; Skull did have a point. What had happened to the careful melody and rhythm of his voice, the climax and fall of it as each scene changed, that had first captured her heart?

"…_'When I looked around I saw and heard of none like me. Was I a monster, a blot upon the earth from which all men fled and whom all men disowned?'_" Mr Seidelman practically slammed the book shut with a forceful grunt as he finished the quote, and Lori couldn't help but notice the wistful sorrow glimmering in her teachers eyes...damn, she found it sexy...

**A/N**: And there you go, Myev…hope I didn't disappoint you. ^.^; Heh heh…sorry...

Seitryn, you sure it's okay for me to ignore Syphile's request? Don't want to insult her or anything…I'm far too nice and pleasant and all those other wonderful things for that…


	9. Are You Challenging Me?

**Are You Challenging Me?**

**A/N**: Glad that peoples liked that last drabbles. ^.^ Seityrn…aftermath of the last episode, eh? Seems more like an actual full-fledged fanfiction…but I'll see what I can do…and ye want a funny one, M.6.? Wellio, I'll see what I can do. *winks*

Until then…I would like to give a big thank you to Dark Light Faerie, who helped me find a certain thing that may make these drabbles a bit faster…the 100 Themes Challenge, originally founded on DeviantArt (I think…). Yeah…I thought it'd be fun to try these out…I still wanna take suggestions, if people still have any…if they feel like it…if they feel as though I'm worth the time…yeah…

Anywho, the first theme that I'm doing…**#74: Are You Challenging Me? **(Lookie, it's the title of this chappie! Gosh, I'm so clever and original…)

**Disclaimer**: …Yeah…the hostage thing didn't work out…I couldn't decide who to take hostage. T.T So sadly, I still don't own CyberSix. Nor do I own the 100 Themes Challenge. Heh…

**Time**: Well…let me think…how about it…nowhere really? Just…random…yep…random…considering that I doubt it would really happen, unless somehow Julian and José found themselves to be 'friends'…

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

José stared at the other boy in shock, trying to comprehend the statement that had just been made. He must be crazy, an absolute _fool_. José ought to know; he'd dealt with his fair share of fools in his lifetime. "Are…are you _challenging_ me?"

With his arms crossed, Julian nodded proudly, the orange lock of hair in front of his eyes flopping up and down with the action. "That's right! I challenge you…" The orphan uncrossed his arms, and pointed towards the small white console by the T.V. "…To a round of _Mario-Kart!_"

The clone-boy continued to stare at him, blinking slowly behind his huge spectacles, until a smug grin curled his lips. "Fool…you're going _down!_"

"We'll just see," Julian said boldly, a confident grin lighting up his face as he turned towards the Wii console, snatching up one of the remotes. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve…"

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

As it turned out, Julian only had one trick hidden in his 'magic sleeves', a trick that proved to be completely and utterly _useless_. This mysterious trick was to _bluff_ about having tricks, in an attempt to rattle his enemy.

His enemy turned out to be severely _unrattled_.

"_Noooooo!_" Julian shook his remote up and down furiously and bounced in his seat on the couch, as though he could make his car fly up and over the damned cliff he'd been trying to skirt around for the past five minutes. Sadly, the most this action did was add in some crazy zigzags before his little vehicle and Mario plummeted to their digital doom.

José laughed wickedly as the orphan groaned, deliberately speeding up the slightest as he himself cleared yet another jump; he was now a comfortable distance from the Mario car, his third lap in fact, whereas Julian was still struggling with the same obstacle on his first. His Bowser character copied the laugh, a much deeper and menacing sound than the clone's maniacal titter.

"Skydiving, that's one neat trick," José mocked, eyes lighting up as a small arch appeared in the distance on his half of the T.V. screen. "I _told_ you that you were fool, to challenge a master like that."

Julian gritted his teeth as José teasingly slowed down his kart, letting Bowser dawdle along as the finish line drew ever nearer. There was only one way out of this, as far as he could tell. It was a sneaky tactic, not to mention underhanded, disgraceful, cowardly, unfair and cheating, all of which were entirely against his morals.

But then again, this was _José_ he was facing. So really, there was no way his conscience could plague him.

José didn't notice Julian surreptitiously move his finger over to the power button on his remote and press down firmly; he was staring at the screen hungrily, smirking and snickering triumphantly as his Bowser inched closer to victory. "Ha, you fool…_what?!_"

The screen had suddenly turned black, the small pinprick of green light on the power button of the Wii console blink red, leaving José to gape at it bewilderingly, his remote slack in his hand. It took a few moments for him to realize that Julian had scampered away.

"YyyyyyyooooOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU! I'M GOING TO _DESTROY_ YOU!"

From a brilliant hiding place underneath his bed, Julian chuckled nervously as José's vow reverberated through the walls and floors. What do you know, challenging him was a bad idea…


	10. Can You Hear Me?

**Can You Hear Me?**

**A/N**: Hello hello hello, 'tis another Themes Challenge drabble from moi…just wait, Seityrn's 'Pain and Suffering' and M.6. funny one are both coming up soon…yeah…uh huh…soooooon…

Until then, ye are all getting LucasCyberSix. 'Tis true…I'm just so in love with the thought of the two of them…besides, it's the only real pairing in the series…I suppose there could be crack pairings…until theeeeeen…

I actually kinda kidnapped this scene from one other fic I was planning…a Vampire Knight/CyberSix crossover…hopefully I can get that up soon…hmm…but anywho, I just took from that a teensy bit…heh…anywho, this is **#82: Can You Hear Me?**.

**Disclaimer**: Pshaw…still don't own it…nope, not at all…I kinda want José's glasses…just for the hell of it…yeah…that'd be cooooool…I'd look like a total geek, but…I look like a geek anyways, so…but I can't…because of the whole 'I don't own CyberSix' thing…DAMN!

**Time**: After last episode, after that one scene where Lucas sees the window with the light on…freaking epic…

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

Empty. The apartment, his mind, his heart, all empty. All of that energy, all of that excitement and hope that had raced ahead of his common sense, already convincing him that she would be in there and ready to explain these last few hours, these months they've spent together, ready to say those three words he was desperate to hear her murmur in that voice he so loved…it had all seeped out of him, pooling into some empty pit that had no particular placing in his mind.

She really was gone.

The room had been cleaned out well; Adrian's desk was bare, the closet door open to reveal the lack of clothes, every personal belonging he had seen when visiting Adrian gone. A thorough job…but she must have left in a hurry, leaving the light on…

Leaving a sign that she had been here…

Some sort of silent signal urged him to take a step forward, then another step, another…until he was standing at the window, looking through the dusty glass to the streets below. There were a few people hurrying down the streets below, eager for the safety of their homes. Or perhaps they had lost their homes to that demented island, and were now just vainly seeking some form of shelter.

There was something cool numbing the tips of his fingers; his hand was pressed against the glass. Hesitantly, he pushed; slowly, it creaked open, and a cool breeze slipped through the opening, tickling the backs of his hands. He pushed it all the way open, oblivious to the fluttering of the curtains and the cold of the night, and of the scarce soul down below that would soon be looking up in irritation, confusion or pity.

There was only one soul he cared about.

"_CYBERSIX!_ _CAN YOU HEAR ME?!_"

Only the distant sounds of cars rumbling along the street and some cranky person trying to sleep yelling at him to shut up answered his call, but that didn't shake his sudden resolve. He gripped the windowsill, staring out over the dark city with searching, desperate eyes.

"CYBERSIX!" That name, or perhaps title, designation, whatever it was, of the woman he loved so much. "I'M GONNA FIND YOU! I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE!" Even if she didn't want to be found…thought that she was a danger to him…when she was scared and all alone…he wanted to be there. "I PROMISE! I promise_…please hear me…_"

She _needed_ to hear him, so that she could understand…that he loved her…

**A/N**: …Yeah…that was kinda…dragged out, I think…I'm sorry, I just love this show and that pairing so MUCH…


	11. Cat

**Cat**

**Written By**: CloneGirl

**Incentive**: #23 of 100 Themes Challenge- Cat

**Words**: 196…heh…

**Characters And/Or Pairings**: DataSeven-centric and mildly OOC at that, Julian, mentions of Ikiko, Lucas and CyberSix.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CyberSix in any way, shape or form. This is a fact that makes me weep inside everyday.

**A/N**: So~…it's been so scary long since I've updated this, I wonder if anyone even remembers it…with what few readers I had for it…but anywho, been trapped with all my other stories and life and school and work and…yeah…anywho…onwards…

And I should warn you…it's scary short…because…yeah…I didn't know how to make it longer…so yeah…sorry…

* * *

DataSeven was not, in ANY way, a _cat_.

He was a _panther_. A strong, swift, and undeniably _cool_ panther.

There were some days where he simply felt the need to let others know this. Like when Julian tried to tease him with a ball of yarn, and Lucas scratched behind his ears, and when Ikiko had tried to tempt him with a little saucer of cream, or when his sister mistook his grateful growls for the occasional tuna treat for _purring_ (the very thought made him snarl).

He was a goddamn WILD ANIMAL (who just so happened to have a tight control over his predatory instincts), not some sort of cute little HOUSE PET.

And thus, he decided that he could take this no longer…his dignity was at stake here! So DataSeven tensed his lithe body and bared his teeth as Julian hurried towards him, prepared to snarl against any sort of affrontation the orphan might try to inflict upon him, twitching as he tried to ignore the furry gray object swinging from that small hand…

"HEY, DATASEVEN! I FOUND THIS REALLY COOL SQUEAKY TOY MOUSE! YOU WANT IT?!"

…Asserting his tough panther-ness could come later…


	12. Hold My Hand

**Hold My Hand**

**Written By**: CloneGirl

**Incentive**: #35 of 100 Themes Challenge- Hold My Hand

**Words**: 195

**Characters And/Or Pairings**: CybersixLucas

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CyberSix. Most regretfully.

**A/N**: This is mostly based off the episode 'Brainwashed', in the scene where CyberSix was half-explaining the situation with the police to Lucas, and he was trying to get her to let him help, and when she tries to leave he grabs her hand (I always squeal in joy at that scene. I seriously do.). But it kinda refers to one of the last scenes in the first episode, when she was checking on him after his car crashed…kinda…but yeah…it's mostly metaphorical.

* * *

It was slender and pale, a delicate hand not meant for the harsh nighttime clashes that he knew she had to struggle to survive every week of her life. It is the hand of a lady, soft and gentle. But each time he snatched at it, tried to keep it close, he could feel the strength trembling just beneath that smooth, battle-hardened skin.

Strength that didn't belong to a lady. Strength that always took a second too long to appear.

She quivers beneath the grip of his own burly fingers, wavering between pulling away to remain solitary and free of being held down…and just staying there, in the warmth and safety of his firm but kind and protective hold.

They both know that neither wants to let go.

But she always does regardless. Precious time cannot be wasted on these sweet, lulling moments; she has battles she must win, and he has a life that must not be ruined by her.

And so slim fingers slipped through his pleading grasp every time, and pull away with determination and lingering regret.

It was better for them to not get into the habit of holding hands anyways.


End file.
